


But now you never show that to me do ya

by Cheesecloth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crack Relationships, M/M, What am I doing, i'm actually sorry?, the twelfth doctor is ... again ... in denial about how old he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: What possible summary could do this pairing justice?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Winston Churchill (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Aliens & Time Machines





	But now you never show that to me do ya

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just for laughs: a crack pairing fic.

The Doctor held Winston’s hand gingerly. Something about their quiet moment together made his hearts race. 

Winston Churchill puffed a cloud from his pipe. “A shame you’re away so much, Doctor.” 

“Yes, it is a shame,” the Doctor agrees distractedly. Churchill’s hands are warm. They’re always warm. 

“Doctor, you’ve got that look on your face again.” 

The Doctor shook his greyed head, the curls waved with his movements. “What look?” 

What would people think of them? It was a bad time in history for a leader of the country to share loving touches with what looked like a _much younger man_. 

“You’re smiling, for one.” He puffed out another cloud. 

The Doctor would mind the smell, but rose-colored glasses and all…

He reached up to touch his face and sure enough, there was a smile. 

“Ah, that would be the smile of a lovesick man, Winny.” 

Winston Churchill scoffed, but his eyes curved into a smile too. “A fine sight, then.” 

The Doctor grinned. The hopeless romantic in him lifted Churchill’s hand, and he kissed each knuckle softly. 

“I’ve got to go soon, I’m afraid. Worlds to save, companions to frustrate me, you know the works.” 

“Aye, I do, my Doctor. I’d come along but I’ve got this country to run-“ 

“Yes, yes.” The Doctor sighed against Churchill’s warm, freshly kissed hand. “Away I go then. The Tardis calls.” 

And sure enough, he could hear the deep whines and rumbles of the Tardis’s engine. It was time to go. 

“Another time then, Doctor?” 

“I may be back sooner than you believe,” the Doctor winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like Winston Churchill. Don't think he was a good man. A leader, sure. But I couldn't think of another crack pairing at 4 in the morning to fulfill this prompt, so alas~


End file.
